Story of Evil
by Chiao-chan Kumikawa
Summary: 'Jika kau adalah sang 'Daughter of Evil' maka aku adalah  sang 'Servant of Evil' karena aku adalah pelayanmu yang memiliki darah yang sama denganmu.'/ Based of 'Story of Evil' dengan segala pengubahan!/RnR?


**"Story of Evil "**

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media d.l.l.

"Story of Evil" karya Mothy (bener nggak?)

Title : "Story of Evil" (Based of: Daughter of Evil & Servant of Evil by Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len)

'_**blablabla' **_= Suara-suara.

"**blablabla" **= Kata yang diberi penekanan dan ucapan dalam hati.

"_blablabla" = _Kata-kata asing.

* * *

><p>Alkisah, ada sepasang anak kembar yang dilahirkan di kerajaan bernama <em>'Kerajaan Hadea'<em>. Anak pertama yang seorang perempuan bernama **'Rilliane'** dan anak kedua yang seorang laki-laki bernama **'Allen'**.

Kerajaan _Hadea _sangat terkenal kekejamannya, dan karena pemikiran para tetua yang menganggap bahwa anak kedua tidak ada gunanya dan seharusnya menjadi budak. Maka, Rilliane diangkat sebagai ratu sedangkan Allen menjadi pelayannya. Rilliane menjadi boneka para tetua, Ia dipaksa untuk menjadi seorang Ratu yang kejam dan tak berperasaan karena itulah Ia dijuluki sang _'Daughter of Evil'._ Tetapi suatu hari yang cerah Rilliane menangis ditaman belakang istana.

"Hiks, hiks,…" isaknya.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia? Mengapa anda menangis?" tanya seorang pemuda yang berparas mirip dengannya.

"Hiks, hiks... a-aku... telah ber..hiks bersalah... al-Allen," Lirihnya.

"Kenapa anda berpikir seperti itu Yang Mulia?" Tanya Allen heran.

"A-aku... hiks, telah membunuh,.. hiks.. aku sudah membuat hiks,.. semua orang,.. seng-sengsara,.. Allen... A-aku telah… berdosa…" katanya sesunggukan. Allen tersenyum miris lalu mengelus puncak kepala yang mulianya.

"Anda tidak bersalah tidak bersalah Yang Mulia,.. Anda hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya anda lakukan, jadi saya mohon jangan pernah berpikir macam-macam, Yang Mulia," ucap Allen.

"Apakah itu benar Allen?" tanya Rilliane, Allen mengangguk.

"Sekarang Yang Mulia harus masuk ke dalam, hari telah beranjak siang." Kata Allen, Rilliane mengangguk. Ia menyeka air matanya dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam istana, mengawali harinya sebagai sang penguasa yang kejam.

* * *

><p>Rilliane telah sampai di ruang singgasananya, kemudian ia mulai duduk dangan angkuh. Tak lama kemudian Nel, pelayan pribadinya menghadap.<p>

"Permisi, Yang Mulia," salamnya.

"Ada apa Nel?" tanya Rilliane dengan angkuh.

"Ada undangan dari kerajaan _Marylon_, Yang Mulia," ucap Nel seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru pada Rilliane. Rilliana membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya. Kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia?" tanya Nel.

"TUAN KYLE!" seru Rilliane senang. "Tuan Kyle mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahunnya!" lanjut Rilliane. Ia sangat bahagia karena Kyle Marylon sang pangeran dari kerajaan _Marylon _yang dijuluki _'Prince of Blue' _karena mata birunya yang indah serta kebaikan hatinya yang menawan mengundangnya ke acara seperti ini, ia bahagia karena bisa bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Aku harus segera bersiap-siap!" ucap Rilliane dalam hati. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

* * *

><p><span>~ Kamar Rilliane ~<span>

Rilliane mulai mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Tetapi raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesal.

"**Chartoetto!**" teriak Rilliane.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia?" kata Chartoetto yang baru saja muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Apa tidak ada gaun yang pantas untuk kukenakan! Nanti malam aku akan ke pesta tuan Kyle, mana mungkin aku bisa ke sana dengan pakaian seperti ini!" kata Rilliane marah.

"Ma-maafkan saya... Yang Mulia..." ujar Chartoetto.

"Huh, sudahlah! Sekarang dimana tempat yang baju dan perhiasannya paling bagus! Aku mau membeli beberapa baju dan perhiasan untuk nanti malam," ucap Rilliane.

"Di-di kerajaan Luminos Yang Mulia," Ucap Chartoetto pelan.

"Apa?" Nada ucapan Rilliane meninggi.

"Ke-kerajaan Luminos Yang Mulia Ratu Rilliane," ucap Chartoetto takut.

"Bagus, baiklah kau boleh pergi. Dan panggilkan Allen untuk menyiapkan Josephine dan mengantarku kesana." Perintah Rilliane.

"Baik, Yang Mulia," Chartoetto kemudian pergi untuk mencari Allen.

* * *

><p><span>~ Gerbang Istana ~<span>

"Anda ingin pergi sekarang Yang Mulia?"

"Tentu saja," Rilliane kemudian menaiki kereta kuda tersebut dan Allen yang mengendalikan Josephine, kuda kesayangan Rilliane.

"Hiyah!" seru Allen.

'_**Ktoplak, ktoplak, ktoplak,'**_

* * *

><p><span>~ Kerajaan Luminos ~<span>

"Kita sudah sampai, Yang Mulia," kata Allen sambil membukaan pintu kereta Rilliane. Ketika Rilliane turun, Ia melihat Kyle bersama seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikenalnya sebagai putri dari kerajaan Kerajaan Luminos yang dijuluki_ 'Daughter of Angelo'_. Mereka tertawa dengan riangnya.

"Anne, maukah engkau menjadi ratu di kerajaanku?" tanya Kyle seraya berlutut dan memberikan bunga pada Anne. Anne tertawa kecil.

"Apa kau serius Kyle? Aku meragukannya~" ucap Anne dengan nada menggoda. Kyle berdiri dan menatap Anne dengan serius.

"Aku serius Anne, sangat serius." Anne tertegun, kemudian ia tersenyu kecil dan mengambil bunga dari tangan Kyle.

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa..." ucap Anne sambil menundukkan kepalanya, pura-pura bersedih. Kyle langsung gelagapan.

"A-anne! Ka-kalau kau ti-tidak m-mau juga... tak apa... kok." Ucap Kyle. Anne langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum riang.

"Hahahahaha, kau tertipu Kyle! Tentu saja aku mau menjadi Permaisurimu!" seru Anne riang, Kyle merasakan kepalanya mulai berasap.

"Jadi…. Kau menipuku Anne….." kata Kyle penuh amarah.

"K-kyle.. a-aku ha-hanya berca-canda..." ucap Anne takut seraya berjalan menjauh selangkah demi selangkah .

"Kau harus membayarnya!" seru Kyle keras seraya mengejar Anne yang sudah lari duluan.

Rilliane merasa sakit hati dan cemburu melihat kebahagiaan Kyle dan Anne, namun Ia sempat berpikir untuk merelakan Kyle. Disaat yang sama, nasib serupa juga menghampiri refleksi Rilliane. Allen, dengan sekuat tenaga menggigit bibir bawahnya agar sakit dalam dadanya lekas menghilang.

Namun apa daya, rasa sakit dalam dadanya tidak juga menghilang tapi malah bertambah sakit. Ia menunduk untuk menyesali kebodohannya, kebodohan karena telah mencintai orang yang seharusnya memang tidak pernah Ia cintai.

Rilliane dan Allen masih tak beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri, Rilliane menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan tetesan bening yang tanpa izin jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, sedangkan Allen telah beralih dari wajah kacaunya dan tergantikan oleh wajah mendamba yang ditunjukkanya terhadap kemesraan Kyle dan Anne. Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah naik ke kereta kuda dan pergi dari sana.

* * *

><p>Seminggu setelahnya, Rilliane tetap tidak bisa melupakan rasa sakit hatinya. Ia terus mengunci diri dan tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun masuk kecuali Allen, saudara kembarnya. Allen terus membujuk saudari kembarnya itu untuk keluar namun hasilnya tetap nihil, keadaan itu terus berlanjut sampai pada suatu hari...<p>

"Perintahkan semua prajurit untuk melenyapkan Kerajaan _Luminos_." perintah Rilliane pada Theodora, kepala pasukan perbatasan antara Kerajaan _Hadea _dan Kerajaan _Luminos._

"Tapi.. mengapa Yang Mulia?" tanya Theodora.

"Ini perintah. Cepat laksanakan atau kau akan kupenggal!"

"Ba-baik Yang Mulia." Theodora langsung memberi hormat pada Rilliane dan pergi dari sana. Tak lama kemudian, Rilliane memanggil Allen untuk menghadapnya.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia?" tanya Allen setibanya ia di hadapan Tuan Putrinya.

"Allen, aku punya permintaan. Ah bukan, sebuah perintah untukmu." wajah Rilliane menggelap.

Allen menelan ludahnya, ia merasa tugas ini akan berat, "Apa itu Ratuku?"

Rilliane berbalik membelakangi Allen, dan dengan kepala menunduk ia berkata, "Aku ingin... kau membunuh Pitri Anne dari Kerajaan Luminos."

Allen bagai tersambar petir, ia terpaku, "A-apa maksud anda Yang Mulia?"

"Aku ingin kau membunuh Anne karena dia telah merebut Kyle dariku!" jerit Rilliane. Allen terdiam.

"Kenapa..? kenapa bukan aku yang dipilih Tuan Kyle! Kenapa harus Anne! Dia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya, tapi kenapa ia masih saja merebut satu-satunya orang yang berarti untukku!" jerit Rilliane lebih keras. Allen mendekat dan memeluk saudarinya erat, "Hiks,.. hiks,.. kenapa harus Anne! Kenapa Allen!" jerit Rilliane dalan dekapan Allen.

"Ssssh, tenanglah Rilliane,.." bisik Allen halus. Dirasanya Rilliane mulai tenang.

"Aku akan melaksanakan perintahmu, tapi jangan pernah menangis lagi. Mengerti?" Ucap Allen. Rillian mengangkat wajahnya dari dada bidang Allen, Allen tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Rilliane.

"Baiklah, aku pergi Ya-"

"Rilliane, panggil aku Rilliane, Allen." Allen tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Rilliane." Pamit Allen seraya menutup pintu kamar Rilliane.

'_**cklek' **_suara pintu tertutup.

Namun sepeninggal Allen, Rilliane tak kuasa menahan air matanya, ia kembali menitikan air mata. Namun kali ini, itu bukanlah air matanya seorang, melainkan juga adalah air mata Allen. **Air mata karena telah menyakiti orang yang mereka sayangi.**

** Begitulah,** Allen melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, didampingi air mata yang setia menetes dari matanya yang sebiru langit. Sedangkan Rilliane hanya memandang kobaran api dari Kerajaan _Luminos_ dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sambil meminum _earl-grey tea_nya dengan tenang.

Hal inilah yang menimbulkan adanya pemberontakan dari rakyat Kerajaan _Hadea _yang dipimpin oleh _'Lady of Red Armour'_ bekerjasama dengan Kerajaan_ Marylon_ yang calon Ratunya telah dibunuh secara kejam oleh Ratu kerajaan Hadea.

Dentingan benda besi yang saling bertumbukan dan suara lengkingan-lengkingan kuda mengisi sunyinya malam ini, menjadi malam yang sangat mencekam. Darah-darah segar mulai menguar dan berubah menjadi kubangan yang menyesakkan. Dan, sang adik... Sang pelayanlah yang menyaksikan tragedi menyesakkan jiwa tersebut. Dengan perlahan i mulai berlalu ke kamar sang Ratu.

'_**cklek'**_

"Yang Mulia, mengapa anda terlihat begitu ketakutan?" tanya Allen halus.

"M-mereka akan mem-membunuhku, Allen,... hiks, hiks," kata Rilliane dengan sura bergetar, "Ka-kalau saja a-aku tidak,..." perkataan Rilliane terpotong oleh jari talunjuk sang adik yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Sssh, tenanglah Rilliane... sekarang cepat ganti bajumu dengan ini," perintah Allen sambil menyerahkan sebuah mantel coklat berkerudung yang lusuh.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ssst, aku tau pakaian pelayan tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau selamat." ucap Allen. Rilliane masih ragu-ragu, namun melihat Allen talah melepas pakaiannya ia pun ikut berbalik dan mengganti gaunnya.

Kini, mereka telah bertukar pakaian. Rilliane memakai jubah lusuh pemberian Allen, sedangkan Allen sendiri memakai gaun berwarna kuning terang dengan renda hitam di bagian pinggangnya. **Begitulah, sang 'kakak' menjadi 'adik' dan sang 'adik' menjadi 'kakak'.**

"Rilliane, kau adalah Ratuku. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya pelayanmu. Kita berdua adalah sepasang anak kembar yang telah dipermainkan oleh takdir untuk menjalani cerita kejam ini. Jadi bukanlah salahmu Rilliane jika semua orang di dunia menentangmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu meski harus menjadi iblis sekalipun. Karena itu, tolong jangan khawatirkan aku." kata Allen lembut.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sssh, larilah Rilliane!" perintah Allen.

"Tapi, Allen." Rilliane mencoba untuk protes.

"Larilah sejauh mungkin Rilliane, jangan sampai mereka menemukanmu. Kita adalah kembar tidak mungkin akan ada yang menyadarinya."

"Tapi-" belum sempat Rilliane kembali protes Allen telah lebih dahulu menguncinya di dalam lemari pakaian.

'**Jika kau adalah 'Daughter of Evil' maka aku adalah ‚'Servant of Evil' karena aku adalah pelayanmu yang memiliki darah yang sama denganmu.'**

Tepat saat itu, pintu tersbut didobrak oleh 'Lady of Red Armour'. Begitulah, sang Ratu ditangkap dan sang Ratu yang sebenarnya melarikan diri. Hukuman yang diminta para rakyat adalah hukuman pancung, dan hukuman itu akan dilaksanakan besok tepat saat lonceng gereja berdentang tiga kali. Beramai-ramai orang datang untuk melihat eksekusi sang Ratu, termasuk sang Ratu yang sebenarnya.

Akhirnya, sang Ratu dibawa ka panggung eksekusi. Kepalanya diletakkan dalam lubang, da orang-orang mulai mmemakinya dengan berbagai kata hujatan.

"Kau jahat!"

"Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup!"

"Mati saja kau!"

"Ada pesan terakhir **Yang Mulia Rilliane yang terhormat**?" sang Ratu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar panggung eksekusi, dan ditemukannya sang Ratu yang sebenarnya diantara kerumunan orang banyak. Ia tersenyum dan mulai berkata,

"Walaupun semua orang menentangmu, aku akan selalu melindungimu. Jadi, berbahagialah dimanapun kau berada."

Tepat saat itu, lonceng gereja berdentang tiga kali, mengiringi isak tangis Rilliane dalam hatinya.

~ THE END ~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
